


Dressing Up

by planetundersiege



Series: Prompts/Requests [11]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Costumes, Cute, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Festival, Oneshot, Post Series, Rayllum, Raylum, Wordcount: 100-500, dressing up, fall - Freeform, fall festival, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It’s the fall festivals, so it’s time to dress up.[Prompt by onmywaytotartarus]





	Dressing Up

Callum happily took a last look at his costume in the mirror. He was dressed as a moonshadow elf, wearing attire really similar to what Rayla usually wore. He had gotten dressed for a funny festival, to celebrate the harvest of fall, with a lot of pumpkins. It was a tradition to get dressed. Callum knew Ezran was dressed as Bait, while Bait got a little prince costume. He really looked forward to the evening, the festival always was so much fun.

He took a last look at his handmade horns made out of tree, to make sure they wouldn’t fall off, before exiting his room in the castle, walking down corridor after corridor, before bumping into Rayla, who gave him a quick kiss.

“Callum, you’re adorable.”

She had a blueish smile on her face, that sort of matched her blue dress with wings, along with her blue hat that hid her horns.

“Rayla, what are you?”

She looked at Callum confused for a moment.

“And elf? You know I’m an elf. It’s pretty obvious.”

She pointed at her ears, and Callum laughed, remembering that this was Rayla’s first time at such festival.

“Of course I know you’re an elf. I mean, what’s your costume supposed to be? It looks amazing.”

Rayla smiled.

“I’m Zym! And I see you’re me. Horns really suit you Callum.”

“Well, not exactly you, more an elf in general.”

“Well, it’s clearly the best costume anyway, now, show me everything about this festival.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
